Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabric treatment applications. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved garment dye pen for relatively isolated bleach marks thereon. The garment dye pen is configured to be placed in contact with a bleach spot on a garment of clothing and disperse liquid dye thereon by the way of an applicator.
It happens to everybody at some point. Bleach gets on a favorite shirt or pants, and there is now an ugly, discolored mark. Can it be fixed? Or does it mean that the article of clothing is ruined forever? However, a bleach mark generally cannot be undone because bleach takes the color out of fabric and cannot be “unbleached.” However, there are a couple of remedies that might salvage your item. One type of remedy if bleach has splattered on an article of clothing is to bleach the entire article, and living with whatever new color emerges. However, the effect of bleaching the entire item is unknown.
Another remedy is to mark with a permanent marker if the bleach marks are small and possibly inconspicuous. This technique works best for dark colored items with a permanent marker that most closely matches the color of the article of clothing. However, permanent marker may fade, and markings may need to redone after the next wash. Another method is to dye the entire article of clothing. Many dye packages come with a soda ash solution, which helps the dye to bond with the fabric of the clothing. First, dissolve the soda ash solution into a bowl of water, and then let the clothing soak in it. However, the dying process can still work without soda ash and a shirt can be soaked in lukewarm water. Dying a damp shirt helps the color to travel further, and faster.
However, if the bleached area is concentrated to a limited area, then it may be a better idea to keep the shirt dry. The dye will not spread very far and stay relatively isolated. The present invention provides a garment dye pen for relatively isolated bleach marks on an article of clothing. The garment dye pen comprises a tubular housing having a closed distal end and an open proximal end forming a fluid reservoir therein filled with liquid dye. The open proximal end has female threaded elements that align with a cap having aligning male threaded elements. The cap further comprises a point tip brush applicator that is configured to disperse the liquid dye when placed in contact with a bleach spot on a garment of clothing. After application, the newly dyed garment can be set aside so that the dye has time to react with the cloth. After a period of time, the bleach spot now dyed to substantially match the article of clothing is rinsed to remove any excess dye.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to pen and ink devices, particularly in the area of applicators for fabric treatment. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some devices provide a tubular applicator body with a vial therein in communication with the open end of the tubular applicator body. Another devices provide a removably attached applicator head, a tubular container body and fluid therein, wherein the applicator head further includes a distribution body such as brush bristles. These devices, however, do not provide an applicator with a pointed tip brush to apply colored liquid dye to faded, stained, or bleached garments and fabrics. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,867 to Sandbach is a fabric treatment applicator providing a pen-shape housing and an application device with a nib which is held by the pen-shaped housing. The Sandbach device further provides that application device contains a fabric treatment composition comprises at least one bleach and at least one surfactant used for application on fresh stains. However, the Casey device does not provide a pointed tip brush applicator nor is it configured to apply liquid dye to substantially cover bleach marks on garments of clothing.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,933 to D'Alessio is a disposable applicator that provides a generally tubular applicator body having a closed proximal end and an open distal end and a vial therein. The proximal end is covered with a drying swab and the open distal end is covered by an applicator swab that is in open communication with the interior of the applicator body. The vial therein contains biomedical useful liquid compositions, such as anti-bacterial agents. However, the Casey device does not provide a pointed tip brush applicator that is configured to apply liquid dye to substantially cover bleach spots on clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,876 to Casey device provides a writing implement with a fluid reservoir. The Casey device includes a rod-like applicator that is in communication with the fluid reservoir and a means to fixating the applicator from normal writing pressure. The applicator includes a synthetic polymer matrix having a plurality of interconnected voids to permit capillary movement of a writing fluid therethrough upon contact of the point with the writing surface. However, the Casey device does not provide a pointed tip brush applicator that is configured to apply liquid dye to substantially cover bleach spots on clothing.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2012/0257921 to Diener discloses a liquid fluid applicator device with an applicator head, a tubular container body and fluid therein. The applicator head is a removably attached piece from the tubular container body. The fluid in the container body is dispensed towards the applicator head in a predetermined dose and the applicator head can be removed completely from the container body to be used independently. The applicator head further includes a distributor body consisting of a bristle brush, sponge, textile, and extruded plastic. However, the Casey device does not provide pointed tip brush applicator configured to disperse the liquid dye when placed in contact with a bleach spot on a garment of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,127 to Cortez provides a shoe polish applicator dressing the edges and heels of shoe soles which includes a roller saturated with a fluid dressing agent. The roller has felt rotatably mounted on a shaft. The Cortez device further discloses a handle, a liquid impervious detachably attached cap to the handle, and a pad secured within the cap infused with the fluid dressing agent. The fluid dress agent is transferred to the felt on roller by compression of the roller on the cap. The fluid dressing agent is available for application when cap is detached from the handle. However, the Casey device does not provide pointed tip brush applicator configured to disperse the liquid dye when placed in contact with a bleach spot on a garment of clothing.
Finally, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2002/0178511 to Goldini provides a device for spot cleaning a fabric with a liquid cleaning composition. The Goldini discloses a tubular member, a reservoir for holding the composition, and an applicator for applying the composition. The Goldini device further discloses an absorbent means for absorbing at least some of the composition on the fabric. However, the Casey device does not provide a pointed tip brush applicator configured to disperse the liquid dye when placed in contact with a bleach spot on a garment of clothing.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. Some of these devices provide a tubular applicator body with a vial therein in communication with the open end of the tubular applicator body. Other devices disclose a removably attached applicator head, a tubular container body and fluid therein, wherein the applicator head further includes a distribution body such as brush bristles. These devices, however, are limited in that the foregoing devices do not provide a pointed brush tip applicator configured to apply liquid dye to faded, stained, or bleached garments and fabrics.
The garment dye pen comprises a tubular housing having a closed distal end and an open proximal end forming a fluid reservoir therein containing liquid dye. The open proximal end includes female threaded elements that align with a cap having aligning male threaded elements. The liquid dye is induced to evacuate the fluid reservoir through a nozzle on the cap. The cap further comprises a pointed tip brush applicator also configured to disperse the liquid dye when placed in contact with a bleach spot on a garment of clothing. It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to garment dye pen. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.